Montana's Deadfall
Montana's Deadfall is a case featured in Criminal Case: Panic Patrol, appearing as the 41th case of the game. It is the fifth case set in Allison Town. Plot Nadia was leaving for her hometown to see her friends, so Abraham and the player accompanied her to the Big Haven Station to bide farewell. There, they found the body of Michiru Yamamoto, the Japanese-American journalist of Liberty Daily News, implanted with samurai sword. Nadia decided to stay with everyone while Abraham investigate the murder with the player. The five people were labelled as suspects: Massoud Allam (immigration lawyer), Jack Wakabayashi (stage actor), Tabitha Borrows (cosplay designer), Anika Robson (protester), and Bryce Takamura (yakuza leader). While searching for evidences, Abraham found the piece of the picture of unknown person. However, he comes face-to-face with The Oni, whilst the player to shoot on the mask. The Oni run away and the mask was turned out to be fake. During the investigation, the protester Anika Robson, Roxanne's childhood friend, was flagged as a suspect. Roxanne left the station to investigate Oni herself, worrying the team. Furthermore, Project Deathstalker unleashes a virus into the city network, compromising all the electronic devices. It was revealed that Roxanne had created the fake Oni mask while working for Project Deathstalker. Eventually, the yakuza leader Bryce Takamura was arrested for the hate crimes. After Bryce denied involvement, he admitted he killed Michiru to start the anti-racist hate crime he was looking for. He said that the real Oni ordered him to kills a Japanese journalist and hunt down all interracial journalists, senior officials, politicians and police officer under the same place: For the Death of Dawson and Hafner. Before he being taken to the execution yard, Bryce took Fatiha as a hostage, considered her as racist, too. He then threatened to burn himself with her in front of Abraham, but was lethally shot by Jack Wakabayashi before he could do so. During Project Deathstalker Unleashed (5/6), Roxanne volunteered to go with the player to Yakuza's hideout for something to stop the Deathstalker's malicious virus. They found a floppy disk, which Roxanne used to deactivate the virus. They then talked to Jack Wakabayashi, a stage actor turned into international officer, who said that he would dismantle the Deathstalker since it was not the same without Bryce. Meanwhile, Nadia and the player helped Abraham and Raymond to prepare a romantic dinner for Fatiha and Chanel for being safe and sound with them. The team also voted and celebrated the re-election of President Sawyer Dawson. Abraham tells Fatiha that they will going to see President Dawson and Prime Minister Hafner giving a thank-you speech on the big screen while he's going to ask someone to help him find the evidence that leads to the search for Christa Rees, who was abducted 53 years ago. After the events, Heather reported that the real Oni become so much rampage and is about to attempted assassination of President Dawson and Minister Hafner. Chief MacLeod told the player to stay alert for the real Oni and stop the President's assassination attempt during the grand speech. Summary Victim *'Michiru Yamamoto' Murder Weapon *'Samurai Sword' Killer *'Bryce Takamura' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats sushi. *The suspect knows origami. *The suspect goes to Onsen hot spring. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats sushi. *The suspect knows origami. *The suspect goes to Onsen hot spring. *The suspect wears Magatama jewel. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows origami. *The suspect goes to Onsen hot spring. *The suspect has long hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats sushi. *The suspect knows origami. *The suspect goes to Onsen hot spring. *The suspect has long hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats sushi. *The suspect knows origami. *The suspect goes to Onsen hot spring. *The suspect wears Magatama jewel. *The suspect has long hair. Killer's Profile *The killer eats sushi. *The killer knows origami. *The killer goes to Onsen hot spring. *The killer wears Magatama jewel. *The killer has long hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Project Deathstalker Unleashed (5/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case: Panic Patrol cases Category:Cases in Allison Town Category:Copyrighted Images